Casper veiw
by sheldon2.0
Summary: A boy who can see into the futre has captured the attention of the light and the teem. Wic side will he choose when he is confronted with the choice between family and justice.
1. bordom

** Hello this is my favorite place to find fan fiction stories. Anyways I have an oc in this that I put in a contest but this version of him will be different. Oh this happens 1 day after performance. This is a rewrite since my original was terrible hope this one turns out better**

**Chapter 1 **

**Bored**

Artemis sighed, Patrol was terrible tonight, and she was still tired from the circus mission yesterday. But she was determined to get through the night, batman had finally allowed her to patrol Gotham. The night had been relatively calm only two muggings even though she had been patrolling for two hours. The sky was starting to lose the rosy sunset hue and the few stars that shown during the night started to peek out. Only a few people were walking on the street. Checking her bow string for the fifth time in as many minuets. She was almost hoping that Batman or Robin would show up, though Batman would probably just critique her and robin would troll her it would be something to do. Suddenly a gunshot rang out in the night.

_why does I seem that any idiot with bad intentions can get a gun in this city? _ Artemis wondered as she started to run across the roof she was on then pushed of and felt the pure rush of half flying half falling, she was often jealous of robin who seemed like he could actually fly. After a few more jumps she saw a lone kid facing at least ten men. Even from ten stories p Artemis could still tell the kid was scrawny. She had to stop herself from shooting the muggers in the Achilles tendon, the only reason he hadn't already was the boy seemed to be talking himself out of it. she hated when people ganged up on people, especially when that person probably couldn't beat one of the guys alone.

"Okay guys look I've had a long night and I obviously don't have money so stop wasting your bullets and let me go." The kid said nonchalantly taking a step back trying to back out of the ally. One of the men stepped forward so he was three feats in front of him and lowered his gun. "All right kid, that sounds good, but you see allot of other guys have been waking up in alleys with broken bones after searching for money." Artemis was sure that the searching was what most people called mugging and she notched a flash bang arrow. The man raised his gun again while his friends raised their assortments of knives crowbars and even hammers. "And the last thing they all seem to remember is a scrawny black-haired kid tacking on at least five guys at a time." Artemis could have sworn she heard the kid swear. "So I tell them I take care of this kid that's giving you trouble for twenty dollars per gay he messed up, so you're actually worth two thousand dollars kid." Artemis was about to release her arrow when she realized why the kid was worth that much. The kid leaped forward summersaulting behind the guy with the pistol and swung his leg out knocking him down. The other men advanced closer making it so that she couldn't get a clean shot without hitting the kid. She quickly started to descend the fire escape on the side of the building while watching the boy. Now half of the muggers were either knocked out or in one's case holding his hand which was bent at a one hundred and eighty degree angle. One man ran forward with a knife but he crouched down kicking his leg out hitting the mans ankles making the man fall, as he stood up the kid punched the falling man in the face. He had incredible reflexes sometimes looking like he could see the entire alleyway. Finally only one man was left and he seemed more cautious seeing what he had done to his companions. Artemis replaced her flash bang arrow and replaced it with an exploding one. Aiming in front of the mugger so he'd fly back and hit his head against a wall knocking him out. But as she released it the boy charged forward tackling the man out of the way but putting himself in the arrows way.

Artemis watched inn horror as the explosive arrow flew strait for the back of the unnamed boys head. The boy spun around so that it was heading in-between his eyes. Then the boy did something unsuspected, he didn't gasp in terror or scream. Instead he moved with an agility so fast that Artemis was almost certain he as a speedster, and clapped his hands together catching the bulky had of the arrow. If it had been an ordinary arrow it wouldn't have worked the head was to thin and it would have slid between his hands, but since it was an explosive one it work. The explosive was stored in the head making it bulkier and easier to stop. it this was still and almost impossible feat that she was certain even wally would have trouble doubling. As the boy got up slowly Artemis snapped herself out of thought and used an grappling arrow to slow her jump into the alley. The mysterious boy didn't even look her way.

"I can see why your worth two thousand dollars, but I had the last guy, you didn't have to take him." She finally said to break the awkward silence. "The explosion would have blown him back six feet until his head hit a small piece of broken glass, probably killing him." His voice was an average voice and could have sounded kind, but instead there was an edge to it that showed he had grown up to quickly. He stepped out of the shadows his back still to her and threw the arrow over his shoulder. "I usually don't call the cops after I take them down but if it makes you feel like you've accomplished something tonight go ahead." As he walked out of the ally on to the only slightly safer street. Pausing for a second to pick up her arrow she ran after him determined to find out who he was. In the light of a failing street lamp she was able to make out a stained and dirty sweatshirt with a pair of raggedy jeans. He was about five ten and much to small for the clothes he was wearing. She ran forward and grabbed his shoulder determined to give him a piece of her mind. Her thoughts stopped short when she saw his face, his hair was messy and slightly greasy looking, like he hadn't taken a shower in weeks. His face was gaunt and thin from malnutrition. Dark rings ran underneath his eyes. His eyes were the most interesting part of his face. They were a pale almost white icy blue and the whites were blood shot, the most interesting part though were his pupils. Instead of the small points of black like any other eye they were the same icy blue as his iris. She wasn't an eye doctor, but no pupil no sight, she knew that much. Then how had this boy taken out ten men and supposedly one hundred others.

"What, never see a blind guy before." Now she was completely confused, but she was still determined to find out who this guy was. "Not any with your fighting skills, what's your name?" he turned around again and started walking away. "None of your business green bean. And if you want to save three people from an house fire that going to start five blocks in west of here in two seconds you better get started." _Yeah right like I'm going to believe that pile of … _her thoughts stopped short again when there was the sound of a small explosion and smoke started rising a whiles away. She shot one last glare at the boy then ran down the street towards the fire.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKP AGEBRREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Casper's head was reeling, first he went he had to go through another another fight and it seemed that the small bounty on his head had grown considerably since last time and a vigilantly with a green arrow fetish had nearly killed a man and he had to catch an arrow to stop it. _Though he had to admit was pretty awesome_. So he was obviously stressed. Add that to the pounding headache he got every time he tried to used his abilities and the fact that an likely well trained superhero probably though he blew up an apartment building. When in fact it had been a carless women who had dropped a cigarette on her carpet and didn't put it out and since he was busy distracting arrow girl he hadn't been able to help and left it up to her. The few smart muggers he came across realized he was no ordinary humane thought he was a telepath and tried to throw him of by changing there strategy at random times. But his power was different. They allowed him to see, He had been blind since birth and his parents could never afford the surgeries to fix his eyes. He had been okay without sight and had memorized the streets around his house and school and was able to make a few friends while avoiding the bullies. He wrote notes by writing thickly then feeling them afterwards and the only class he really had problems with was band. He had gotten into art when his friend Janneke had asked him what he thought she looked. After touching her face for a bit he began to try to sketch it down, and even though he couldn't see it he KNEW it was wrong so he tried each night until she said it was almost freakishly similar. He started drawing everything from the school to the teachers. He had boxes at home filled with all of his pictures, he was happy. Then it changed, one night while he was drawing another picture of Janneke, _ his brother always bugged him about the amount of pictures he had drawn of her _when suddenly he could see. He could see the exposed brick of the walls and the cluttered bedroom that he and his two brothers shared. At first it had overwhelmed him, the colors and ACTUALLY seeing things. It was incredible, but it didn't take him long to realize that something was of… It didn't sync up, what he heard felt and smelt with what he saw. What he saw was a few seconds before it actually happened, he found that he could stretch it, like a muscle. He could see farther into the future, sadly like any muscle if you push it too far to soon there are repercussions.

He had woken up the next morning half on the kitchen counter with a killer nosebleed and headache. As if that wasn't bad enough the sight was the next week he sunk into a depression. He had been fine without sight before, but now… It was like giving him a highly addictive drug and then just tacking it away. One night he was facing the wall in his apartment willing himself to see it. Then he could! It soon become that that he could will sight to come easily, and stretch the sight up to six minutes, and follow a specific for twenty minuets without moving. He didn't tell anybody about them fearing the repercussions, His friends explained to him most of the different hero's theoretical back stories. Almost all of them contained government testing before or after gaining there powers, and he did not want that to happen.

But soon he realized his ability had a bad side. Almost every night he had dreams, which was nothing unordinary, but these were different. Men tearing hearts out of chests on the top of steps pyramids and men in blue and grey uniforms shooting at another across fields. Historians could have settled age old disputes by seeing his dreams, they were (to the best of his knowledge) the worst moments in humane history playing over and over again in his head. Each night he would wake up in a cold sweat and the images would not leave his head. His drawings turned from his world to ugly repenstations of his dreams. His friends started to think he was an emo or a Goth and stopped hanging out with him. Only Janneke still talked to him. And he had messed that up to. One day during lunch the school bully Blain A.K.A the state boxing champion had pushed him into Janneke covering her with chili and what the school passed them off as cheese. Casper had been so mad he didn't even think he just activated his power and punched him as hard as he could. Brock had bragged for the few weeks that he could stand any punch, but one punch from Casper had knocked six teeth out of his mouth and snapped his jaw. Janeke had tried too calm him down and grabbed his shoulder. Without thinking he grabbed her arm and flipped her over him. After that both Brock and Janneke had gone to the hospital. Both of there parents had filed lawsuits and Casper's parents were only able to stop from going bankrupt by two restraining orders and changing schools. His parents had been furious and had taken all of his pictures and paintings and burned them. At the new school kids stayed away from him, having read the in the newspaper what happened. The only good thing was that the knew art teacher had realized his _artistic abilities _and had introduced him to a wealthy businessman who started buying some of his more finished drawing of his dreams. The paints and canvas cost a fortune but the buyer payed for them and then some allowing him to slip a little money each month into his parents saving fund. The one he was working on right niw was the burning of the library of Alexandria. It was one of the dreams that stayed with him the most happening at least once a month. A dull pain was throbbing behind his eyes as he walked down the street with a few other people. Even though he couldn't see it he probly knew better then the people walking beside him. He knew exactly how long it was, how many buildings ran along it and the exact the creaks and groans of the fire escapes. Toto some it was loud and annoying but to him it was a symphony, ten there was a sound that shouldn't have been there. A groan an octave lower then it should have been. There was stress on one of the fire escapes. E activated his power ignoring the pain and stared at where the sound came from. He saw a slim figure dressed interlay in green with a creepy cat mask climbing down the fire escape into a dark alley. On a whim Casper followed her. He didn't know why but he just did, his powers worked like that. Most of the time he was just a blind guy but when he used it sometimes he would get flashes of things streets away, and even when there were dormant he would sometimes get these feelings that lead to something good happening, or something bad not happening. So when e felt he was supposed to follow this girl he did. She turned a corner and stopped. Casper guess she knew he was following her and was trying to punch him as he came around the corner. _ Well lets surprise her._ He ran the last couple yards and ducked as the cat girl swung her arm out, he got up quickly and grabbed the leg swing to his face and twisted it. After a few more jabs and kicks she settled down and finally said.

"Your good" before lashing out unexpectently with her right foot. Of corse he saw this coming and jumped back. "you lack good form though." And she lashed out again. _Shes trying to distract me, might as do it back._ "really I though I was doing goof Catnipp" as he finished hewell sent a punch to her right jaw wich she easily dogged.

"Naw your to deliberate in your actions makes you easier to predict." She said then punched with her right the out of nowhere her left. If he was an ordinary humane he would be out for the count. _Luckily Im _not."Might I say you easy to predict as well." Casper said while grabbing her fist.

'so you usually go around attacking random guys in alleyways?" he asled

"You usually follow random girls." she countered

"Nope" He said popping the p "I just needed a good fight and the girl with arrows didn' want to." The entire conversation was filled with punches kicks counters \. But at the last comment she faltered a little, she apparently knew the archery chick and was surprised he did. Finaly she hit him in the face. He felll on his back and quickly rappend his legs around hers making her fall down as well. The dull ache was starting to turn into a sharp pain. But he was not able to defeat this mysterious girl. The fights conversation went from fighting styles to where there from and what there favorite animal was, neither of them giving much information away. The fight finaly ended when Cat girl swung her feat underneath him and somehow took a knife out of nowhere and slashed his arm. "By the way my names Cheshire" she said before running off. Slowly He got up and felt along his arm to _see_ what the damage was. It was thin but deep. He head hurt from hitting the ground twice and it felt like he had his eyes replaced with molten lava plus the deep cut in his arm. Stiffly he walked home blind once more.

**Okay Pleas review, ideas and thoughts **


	2. we meet again

Casper stalked out of music class. Everyone always expected blind people to be great at music. Sure he liked music and all but he was not good at singing, playing trombone's saxophone's or flutes. And still the music teacher was certain that he was some sort of secret musical prodigy. She constantly had him play in front of the class to play or sing something which always ended with laughing from the class.

Today he was forced to try to sing some classical Spanish song that he forgot half the lyrics to. He was just glad that school was over. School today was terrible. Shakespeare in English and his arm was still killing him. Luckily his older sister Eli was going to med school and she was able to stitch up his arm and not tell his parents, as long as he promised "_to stay out of that gang business bro" _ Eli was the only one he told about the muggings and the gang fights he got pulled into. He didn't tell her about his power though. That was the one thing he didn't tell her.

He walked through the crowds. Sometimes he wished he had sight, if only so he could just walk through crowds without having to check what he heard and compare it to his mental map. Unlike people with sight he couldn't just walk. He had to pay attention almost every second of his life, he never had a moment of peace. He could make it easier by using his power but there was the splitting headache. It was like the universe didn't like that he had a chance to be equal. He bumped into somebody. He frowned he was sure there was nobody in front of him. There was none of the tale tell breathing or natural humane movements almost impressively even to his own ears.

Furrowing his eyebrows he tried to step around the silent person only to walk into them again. Now he gathered that it was a female about his height. He sidestepped again, this time hearing the slight nose of swishing cloth as the female moved in his way.

"Who are you?" asked an accusing voice he had heard just the night before. _Crap_. It was the green girl from last night, the girl who saw him take out ten men and thought he set fire to a apartment. The only good thing was that she was probably a vigilant, but that was bad as well. It meant that she wouldn't be telling on the cops. Bt it also meant that she had to be good to be patrolling on batman's turf, he had _seen_ her shoot an arrow farley accurately from ten stories up. But he needed to seem strong in front of this stranger. Because he couldn't be strong in front of anyone else.

"I'm not available if that's what your asking arrow girl." he said as confidently and arrogant as possible, as he did he also activated his power. What he saw was the girl from last night her hair down and wearing a sweater instead of the rather reviling suit he wore last night. He started to walk again, and this time she didn't stop him but walked next to him.

"No, that's not what I want creepier. I want to know how you can _see_, why you set fire to that house, and WHO ARE YOU." _ Crap crap crap crap. _ He had to think fast.

"How bout you tell me who you are and how you found me?" She growled and it actually made him shiver. It reminded him of the time he dreamt of a wolf hunting the last Neanderthal. The man had been helpless and the wolf had killed it with deadly efficiency. Just being close to this girl made him want to shudder. It wasn't that he felt he couldn't beet her in a fight, he felt he would at least be able to run away, it was the vibe of viciousness that radiated from her. He was frightened. "I saw you walking down the street, and I'm a friends of batmans." _Shit shit shit shit. _

Artemis pov

"Okay so that last one was technically a lie. Batman didn't have a friend, besides maybe robin. But this kid through her off. He seemed not to freaked out to have a vigilantly run into him in the middle of the day. He suddenly stopped and turned to _Look_ at her. It was extremely creepy to find those blank eyes looking at her. His cool domineer melted away and his eyes became slightly softer. "please I don't want any trouble, I didn't start the fire. Now just leave me alone" he started to walk away she garbed his arm. He tried to pull away but it ripped his jacket arm off. She saw a long cut on his arm, it had the sings of infection and it was definitely recent.

"How did you get that?" she asked. He hadn't had it last night, he fought to well to have such a serious cut. So it was recent. Maybe he had abusive parents. She barely heard him mutter something about a crazy green cat lady. Her mind started moving a million miles a minuet. Could it have been jade. if it was this kid was in danger.

"Did she say her name was Cheshire?" the kid nodded slightly.

She grabbed him again and pulled him into the alley that she had met robin in a few weeks earlier. She walked in and keyed the code 54432781 for the boy to be able to come. Se stepped out and leaned against the booth and starred at the boy.

"I'm going to take you someplace safe." The boy snorted. She clenched her fist. She was trying to help this kid, it wasn't a joke "Cheshire will hunt you down if you were anywhere close to insulting her." She continued "But I am going to need your name and how you _see_." "My name is Casper View" The boy had final given her a name. "And if I'm going to tell you about me you have to tell me your name. And lastly you have to promise my parents while be safe, give them a eA xcuse for why I'm gone, tell them I… I don't know something." Her face soften slightly, this boy cared for his parents, but she put her usual wall up. She had be the tough impersonal Artemis.

"Your parents will be safe, and my name is Artemis, now spill." The boy sighed and ran his hand through his greasy hair. She realized that this was probably the first person to ever hear this story. "It all started a few years ago…."

Above the alley on the top of the roof Cheshire smiled through her mask. "This is Cheshire, I found the junior justice league's zeta tube and probably someone to get the codes. Find me anything you can on A Casper View.

** So how'd you like it. Suspense! Tell me what you think REVIEW!**


	3. bad introductions

**Okay nice last chapter right? So review or you will suffer.**

Cheshire hated to admit it but she was scared, after a few hours of study she had presented the information on the Casper kid that had talked to Artemis in the alley to her master. Although it was true that she had been looking for he kid to fight him again. She couldn't let him expose her identity to the public. Though the incident in byalia a few weeks ago had blown that for most of the world, but the U.S. hadn't seen any of the footage of the fight. so when she had found the boy talking to her sister she had been surprised, he had mentioned her when there were fighting but hadn't remembered it until she saw her. what had been better was that she might have found a definite way to infiltrate the the junior justice league. she know knelt before Ra's Al Ghul as he read through the file.

"This boy is blind?" he asked. She nodded quickly. his smooth voice made her shudder slightly he was a one of the worlds greatest fighters and a cruel master and if she had made a miscalculation about this boy then she would be severely punished. "And yet he was able to fight relatively unscathed with one of my best apprentices?" she nodded again slower this time. "And you are certain he will be staying with this _Young justice league_" he spat out the last words.

"My sister is afraid of his safety,afraid i might go after him,and seeing as her discovery of his power she will most likely try to recruit him for there team. He will be easy to manipulate, and you would only need to waste one assassin for a few minutes to capture his parents" he seemed to think for a moment. "Though this is a good plan do not carry through with it." he finally said as he threw the file on the ground and walked away. "My associates have a plan for this team, and your plan would simply get in the way." Anger flared in her chest. she had worked hard on the file just for it to be useless.

"Though i want you to watch this boy, and if he is ever away from the _children_ i want you to become his friend and gain his trust." She scowled under her mask. she was assigned babysitting duty, it was a common job for someone new to the shadows to do, not one of the highest ranking assassin there was. "Yes Master"...

epic pagebreak epic pagebreak epic epic pagebreak epic paagebreak epic pagebreak epic pagebreak epic pagebreak _

Casper walked into the old phone booth and felt his entire body tingling. and it felt like his body was being painlessly torn apart, a unique feeling. not bad but unnerving. as he felt his body being recreating he activated his power, not wanting to to go into unfamiliar territory without eyes. a cool robotic voice rang out as he appeared on a cave.

"Guest B-09" a yellow blur came towards him, in the future the blur ran into him and two smaller blurs extended from it and hit him over and over again, in the present he stepped to the side and flung his arm out as hard as possible. amazingly he hit it. pain shot up his arm.

"Kid stop!" a voice of a younger boy yelled out. he turned around and saw a kid in bright yellow laying on the ground a few feet away getting up slowly "What!? I don't know him and he's IN THE CAVE." the boy yelled to an opening to what he guessed was another cave. and a iconic figure walked through the door, Robin the boy wonder. what was going on?

"Artemis B-08"_ great maybe the scary girl will tell me what's goin on._ "are you an idiot baywatch?" came an almost earsplitting scream. The girl started yelling to the boy in yellow and robin trying to hold her back. he would have almost laughed if he wasn't confused. a guy in a black shirt and a girl with GREEN SKIN FLOATED into the room . he was now beyond confused. "STOP" Artemis hollered. "robin i need to talk to bats, wally just sit there and don't flapped your idiotic mouth." she said while looking at the yellow kid. "supes show this guy one of the guest rooms, And megan skan his mind for anything to do with any know supervillains." she said to the kid in the back shirt and the green floating girl. each one nodded in turn. but the kid in the black shirt _Conner i guess_ just grunted. he walked through another entrance and the green girl followed. not knowing what else to do he followed


	4. mind scan

Okay who should like Casper and who should hate him, and what nicknames should there be.

"So I'm Megam or Megahn, my last name is morse." The green girl was no longer floating but she would not stop talking. She was speaking so quickly he didn't catch half of what she was saying, and since he was using his power he was practically listening to it twice. Conner, or superboy as megan called him just glared at him. Suddenly he stopped and turned to a metal door in the rough cave side. after a code was punched in and it whooshed open conner pushed him in. The room was bare with flat gray walls, a bed and a desk. He was pushed onto the bed. the chair screeched as it was pulled across the floor and conner sat down in front of him.

While Artemis's stare had reminded him of a wolf hunting, he was now reminded by an alpha wolf just before it struck out at an reveil wolf. Artemis had necessary anger resentment, forced on through need and years of negative experience. This boy had a glare of someone who had power and would use it on anyone who dared defy him, a natural predator. Megan had finally stopped talking. it confused him, everyone had been mindful of him. Artemis seemed like the type of person who was only helping him so cheshire wouldn't get a higher kill count them her. And he was seriously considering running away from conner. But this gil only needed the word of an archery and it was like there were bestfriends.

"Look Artemis and Robin want me to do a quick mind scan, so if theres anything you want to keep private tell me." Megan said. from what he put together these kids were part of the justice league, and megan was some sort of martin like martian manhunter. He didn't like the idea of someone in his head. But according to Artemis an assassin was after him and might attack his family. This was a way to keep them safe, he needed the to trust him.

"Don't look at my dreams or addresses of places." was all he could say before she was floating again. after rising a foot or so she crossed her legs and her eyes glowed a pale green. suddenly it was light his mind was being embraced by a warm entity. he started to remember things that he hadn't thought about in years. his life flashed before his eyes? it was impossible to describe wonderful and frightening at the same time. He didn't even notice the pain of the prolong usage of his power, which he decided to call the sting. But it was obvious the martain did. she let out a scream of pain and dropped to the ground. But she still searched his mind. combing lightly through the memories, trying to find something incriminating. He tried turning it off but it seemed impossible, The pain for both of them grew stronger, but still she searched, finally coming to the event half a year ago with Janeke and brock. As she reached the more recent memories the search became more extensive, the pain now was close to having molten tears while watching where the Red Fern Grows. but a still she searched. Casper was dimly aware of Connor standing over megan, looking afraid to touch her. After a few more excruciating minutes it finally ended. but before she pulled out completely he heard her voice in his head. Sorry...

So what do you think . reveiws. AAAANNNNDDDD HAPPPY END OF THE WORLD.

Laugh laugh cackle cough giggle


	5. the name is jade

Casper sat in a Happy Harbour Mcdonalds next to an angry kid flash in civi's. After the mind reading incident, as robin dubbed it, he had been formally introduced to the entire team. Megan seemed nice but was wary of him, Conner or superboy hated him, kidflash seemed angry about him being able to dodge him,Robin stared at him the entire time like he was type of bug he hadn't seen before, and the only reason he was alive was so that he could study him then there was a kid with gills that he found almost creepily calm. He decided that he was not Afraid of Artemis and only had a strong respect. Surprisingly he was able to keep that fact that he was blind a secret throughout the introductions. After that he had been introduced to Batman, and after about a minute of studying him like his sidekick. he was told that he would only be allowed out of the mountain with an escort, that he had to participate in training and that his parents would be safe before leaving. Which is how he ended up in mcdonalds watching an absurd amount of food being stuffed into one mouth.

"Uhh, as interesting as this was I have to get some air." CAsper stated as he stood up, Kidflash didn't even seem to notice,taking another large hamburger off his large stack. rolling his eyes casper walked through the door. Robin had lent him a pair of sunglasses, and artemis had told him the general layout of the town. right now he just wanted to walk around the town to get a feeling for it. just from walking there he had built an impressive map in his head. He heard screams around the corner. Does this day ever end? He thought before rushing off while turning on his power Again. by now the pain was strong and he had found no reason to restrain his slightly stronger than average strength when he saw two men standing over a cowering girl. he figured he wouldn't call the cops and that someone would find them and call an ambulance soon enough. The girl definitely had asian influence a few yeras older than him 17 or eighteen, she also had a main of messy black hair and lack eyes that looked like they could cut into you, a type of person that you would expect to be completely independent and without emotion.. that was why he was completely off guard when she thanked him with a quavering voice.

"Thanks. i don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped." she got up slowly. "Let me get you a drink." She asked, almost begging. He thought offhandedly he had already gotten a drink, but to go get it would mean to go back to the kid mouth,he had heard Artemis call him that, so instead he answered"sure why not,Do you mind me asking what's your name?" THe girl dusted herself off and reached into her pocket taking out a wallet and pointed out of the alley across the street to a coffee shop. "Jade, Jade nguyen..."

Suspense! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THERE SHOULD HAPPEN.


End file.
